GIRLS ONLY
by cullengirl88
Summary: ALICE THROWS A SLEEPOVER FOR BELLA AT BELLA'S HOUSE, BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALMOST THE ENTIRE SENIOR CLASS TRYS TO BREAK IN?
1. Chapter 1

**GIRLS ONLY**

_**CULLENGIRL88**_

_**A/N-OK, ALICE, ROSALIE, AND BELLA ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AND WILL KEEP THE CULLEN BOYS AND THE INHABITANTSOF FORKS OUT AT **__**ALL COSTS **__**BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE BOYS MAKE UP A PLAN TO GET IN? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE DESPERATE GIRLS OF FORKS HIGH SENIOR CLASS BUST IN? WHY IS ANGELA OF ALL PEOPLE WITH THEM? SET AT SCHOOL DURING ECLIPSE WITHOUT JACOB, STUPID WOLF.**_

**BELLA, ALICE,AND EDWARD WERE SITTING AT THE END OF THEIR LUNCH TABLE WHILE ANGELA WENT TO GET AN APPLE. JESSICA STANLEY WAS AWFULLY QUIET AT THE END OF THE TABLE. THEY ALL WERE CURIOUS, BUT NOT EVEN EDWARD HAD A CLUE. ALICE THEN STARTED TO SPEAK. **

**JESSICA POV**

**"HEY, BELLA," ALICE CALLED. **

**"WHAT ALICE?" BELLA RESPONDED.**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT HAVING A SLEEPOVER AT CHARLIE'S HOUSE TONIGHT?" ALICE ASKED.**

**"OK, BUT WILL THERE BE MAKEOVERS?" BELLA ASKED, WARY.**

**"WHY OF COURSE BELLA!" ALICE RESPONDED, SHOCKED THAT BELLA WOULD THINK OTHERWISE.**

**"WHO'S COMMING?" BELLA ASKED**

**OH MY LORD! I THOUGHT TO MYSELF. ME AND BELLA ARE LIKE BEST FRIENDS, I BET SHE'LL INVITE ME! BUT WHAT IF ALICE DOESN'T WANT ME THERE?**

**HMMM...**

**"WELL, ME, ROSALIE, AND YOU. DID YOU WANT TO INVITE ANYONE ELSE? THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SLEEPOVER IN HISTORY!" ALICE SAID.**

**"WELL, DO YOU CARE IF I INVITE..."**

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!**

**STUPID BELL! JUST WHEN SHE WAS GOING TO INVITE ME! DARN!**

**THIS IS BIG NEWS! **

**I HAVE TO TELL LAUREN SO WE CAN GO OVER TO BELLA'S PLACE LATER AND CRASH THAT SLEEPOVER!**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**BY THE END OF SCHOOL THAT DAY, EVERYBODY KNEW ABOUT BELLA'S SLEEPOVER AND EVERYONE WNATED IN. EVEN THE BOYS. THEY HAD PLANED TO CREATE A MOB AND BEAT CULLEN UP IF THEY HAD TO. TYLER CROWLEY WAS BEING THE SENSIBLE ONE THEN.**

**"HEY, ALL OF THE CULLENS ARE IN ON THIS, WE WOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH JASPER AND EMMETT TO GET TO THE GIRLS!" HE SAID, AT THE STRATEGIC MEETING AT MIKE'S HOUSE THAT EVENING, RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL.**

**THEY HAD PUT ERIC TO WORK. **

**HE WAS PARKED OUTSIDE BELLA'S HOUSE TO WAIT FOR THE GIRLS TO ARRIVE.**

**HE HAD TO LEAVE SCHOOL 20 MINUTES EARLY TO BE SAFE.**

**WHILE ALL OF THIS PLANNING WAS GOING ON, ERIC SAW THE VOLVO PULL INTO BELLA'S DRIVE WAY.**

**BELLA, EDWARD, AND ALICE GOT OUT.**

**ERIC ROLLED DOWN THE WINDOW TO HEAR WHAT THEY WERE SAYING.**

**"ALICE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE IN FORKS WILL TRY TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?" BELLA ASKED, ANGRY.**

**ALICE LEANED OVER AND WHISPERED IN BELLA'S EAR.**

**"YOU SA---" BELLA SAID, GETTING ALICE TO PUT HER HAND OVER HER MOUTH.**

**ALICE WHISPERED SOMETHING INTO HER EAR AGAIN AND THEN ALL THREE OF THEM LOOKED AT ERIC'S CAR.**

**"BELLA, LOVE, LET'S GO INSIDE." EDWARD SUGGESTED.**

**"BELLA JUMPED INTO THE AIR AND HE CAUGHT HER AND HELD HER.**

**"BELLA?" HE QUESTIONED HER.**

**"COME HERE." SHE SAID.**

**HE BENT HIS HEAD DOWN AND SHE WHISPERED SOMETHING TO HIM AND ALL THREE OF THEM LAUGHED. **

**"IT WILL WORK." ALICE SAID CONFIDENTLY.**

**BELLA PUT HER ARMS AROUND EDWARD'S NECK AND HE REPOSITIONED HER SO HER LEGS WERE WRAPED AROUND HIS BODY. HE HELP HER WAIST AND PULLED HER CLOSER TO HIM. THEY THEN STARTED TO KISS.**

**"EDWARD, YOU'LL BE SPENDING THE NIGHT TOO, ARRENT YOU?" BELLA ASKED.**

**"IF YOU WANT ME TO, LOVE." EDWARD REPLIED.**

**"COME ON." BELLA REPIED.**

**EDWARD RAN UP THE STAIRS AND INTO BELLA'S HOUSE WHILE SHE WAS KISSING HIM. ALICE ROLLED HER EYES AND SAID, "THOSE TWO NEVER STOP GOING AT IT." AND SHUT THE DOOR.**

**ERIC PICKED UP HIS PHONE AND CALLED MIKE.**

**"MIKE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM..."**

**END OF CH. 1**

**DEDICATED TO MY FRIENDS,**

**JENNIFER F. **

**HOLLY B.**

**DANIELLE H.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GIRLS ONLY**

_**CULLENGIRL88**_

_**A/N-OK, ALICE, ROSALIE, AND BELLA ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AND WILL KEEP THE CULLEN BOYS AND THE INHABITANTS OF FORKS OUT AT **__**ALL COSTS **__**BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE BOYS MAKE UP A PLAN TO GET IN? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE DESPERATE GIRLS OF FORKS HIGH SENIOR CLASS BUST IN? WHY IS ANGELA OF ALL PEOPLE WITH THEM? SET AT SCHOOL DURING ECLIPSE WITHOUT JACOB, STUPID WOLF.**_

**MIKE'S POV**

**RIGHT WHEN WE WERE DECIDING HOW TO ATTACK, MY CELL PHONE RANG.**

**"I FEEL GOOD, I KNEW THAT I WOULD, YEA, FEEL GOOD, SO GOOD, CAUSE I GOT A YOU HEY, HEY-"**

**EVERYONE IN MY HOUSE JUST STARTED LAUGHING AT ME.**

**SHUT UP, IDIOTS!**

**"MIKE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM..."**

**ERIC SAID.**

**"WHAT ERIC, YOU BETTER NOT OF SCREWED UP." I SAID.**

**"WELL, I DIDN'T SCREW UP, BUT I THINK WE ARE GOING TO HAVE SERIOUS PROBLEMS."**

**ERIC THEN TOLD ME ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED THEN.**

**"OH, WOW." I SAID.**

**"GO KNOCK ON THE DOOR AND ASK BELLA ON A DATE, SEE WHAT CULLEN SAIS, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO STNAD THERE AND WAIT UNTIL THEY FINNISH. DO IT NOW" I SCREAMED. **

**"IF YOU HAVE TO, GRAB HER AND RUN!" I YELLED AGAIN.**

**I HUNG UP THE PHONE.**

**ERIC'S POV**

**I HAD TO FOLLOW ORDERS, I TOLD MYSELF. I HAVE TO.**

**I WENT UP TO THE DOOR AND KNOCKED.**

**"HELLO." ALICE SAID.**

**"UM, HEY." I REPLIED.**

**SHE JUST KIND OF LOOKED AT ME.**

**"CAN I HELP YOU?" SHE ASKED.**

**"IS BELLA HOME?" I ASKED HER.**

**A SMALL GRIN WAS PLASTERED ON ALICE'S FACE.**

**"I THINK HER AND EDWARD ARE A LITTLE BUSY UPSTAIRS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." **

**SHE SAID.**

**"UMM, CAN I COME IN AND WAIT FOR HER?" I ASKED.**

**"OK.." SHE SAID.**

**I WENT IN AND SAT ON BELLA'S COUCH. **

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, EDWARD AND BELLA CAME DOWNSTAIRS.**

**BELLA HAD A LIGHT BLUE SHEET WRAPED AROUND HER AND EDWARD ONLY HAD ON JEANS, HIS BELT WAS LEFT UNDONE.**

**"ERIC, CAN I HELP YOU?" BELLA ASKED.**

**ACTUALLY, I UM, WANTED TO UM, ASK YOU IF, MAYBE, YOU WANTED TO GO SOMEWHERE WITH ME **

**TONIGHT." I SAID.**

**"ERIC, I THINK YOU CAN SEE I AM A TAD PREOCCUPIED." SHE SAID,LOOKING AT EDWARD SMILING WHILE HE LOOKED AT HER WITH A HALF GRIN ON HIS FACE.**

**WOW, BELLA LOOKED HOT, MAYBE A COULD TRIP HER AND THAT SHEET WOULD FALL OFF...**

**I THOUGHT.**

**EDWARD LOOKED AT ME MENACINGLY AND PICKED BELLA UP AND CARRIED HER TO THE CHAIR ON THE **

**THER SIDE OF THE ROOM WHERE ALICE GOT UP AND LET THEM HAVE THE CHAIR, **

**PLANTING HERSELF ONTO THE FLOOR NEXT TO THEM.**

**"WELL, ERIC, I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO LEAVE, WE HAVE A SLEEPOVER SOON." EDWARD SAID.**

**HUH, I GUESS MIKE IS GOING TO BE SUPER MAD AT ME. I CANT VERY**

**MUCH STEAL HER AWAY WITH CULLEN ACTING LIKE HER BODY GUARD.**

**"OK, SORRY TO INTRUDE. SEE YOU AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY BELLA."**

**I DIDN'T LOOK BACK AS SHE TOLD ME TO HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND. I HAD TO GET**

**TO MIKE'S HOUSE STAT.**

**BELLA'S POV -IN THE VOLVO-**

**"BELLA!" ALICE SAID.**

**I TURNED AROUND TO LOOK AT HER. SHE WAS SITTING IN THE BACK OF EDWARD'S VOLVO**

**WITH THE AN EXCITED EXPRESSION.**

**"WHAT IS IT, ALICE?" I ASKED HER.**

**"WELL BELLA, PRETTY MUCH THE ENTIRE SENIOR CLASS IS GOING TO TRY TO BREAK INTO **

**YOUR HOUSE TO COME TO YOUR SLEEPOVER!"**

**I WAS STUNED. OUR CLASSMATES WERE GOING TO TRY TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE**

**TO ATTEND MY SLEEPOVER? WHY?**

**"WH-"**

**"I ALREADY KNOW, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY. IT'S CAUSE THE GIRLS WANT TO BE**

**US AND THE GUYS WANT TO DATE US!"**

**"ALICE, WHY ARE YOU SO INTHUSIASTIC ABOUT GUYS CHASING YOU? YOU HAVE JASPER!**

**OH LORD! WHAT'S GOING ON?"**

**"BELLA," ALICE SAID, ANNOYED. "THE MAJORITY OF THEM WANT TO DATE YOU. NOT ME **

**OR EVEN ROSALIE. YOU."**

**OH LORD.**

**"EDWARD!" I SAID.**

**"WHAT, BELLA, WHAT'S WRONG?!?" HE ASKED.**

**"ARRENT YOU MAD! I WANT YOU TO BE!"**

**"WELL, BELLA, I AM GOING TO BE ONE OF THE GUYS TRYING TO BREAK IN."**

**OK, NOW, I WAS JUST PLAIN ANNOYED.**

**"EDWARD, YOU REALIZE THAT IF CHARLIE SEES**

**YOU OUT THERE HE WILL HATE YOU EVEN MORE."**

**"OH, I KNOW, BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS? I NEED**

**TO BE THERE WITH THEM BELLA. EMMETT AND JASPER WILL**

**BE WITH ME TO MAKE SURE I DONT FLIP OUT OR ANYTHING."**

**"LISTEN TO ME BELLA, WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A LITTLE JOKE ON ERIC OVER THERE. **

**JUST DO EXACTLY WHAT I SAY."**

**"OK, BUT YOU WILL EXPLAIN TO ME LATER, RIGHT."**

**"YES, BELLA, AS SOON AS WE GET IN THE HOUSE."**

**I GOT OUT OF THE CAR AND WENT TO STAND NEXT TO ALICE AND EDWARD.**

**ALICE WAS TALKING TO ME WITHOUT MOVING HER LIPS.**

**"BELLA SAY THIS, ' ALICE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE IN FORKS WILL TRY**

**TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?' OKAY."**

**"ALICE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE IN FORKS WILL TRY TO BREAK INTO MY HOUSE?" I ASKED, ANGRILY.**

**ALICE LEANED OVER AND WHISPERED IN MY EAR.**

**"NOW, SAY, 'YOU SAW THEM!' AND I'LL COVER YOUR MOUTH.**

**"YOU SA---" I SAID, GETTING ALICE TO PUT HER HAND OVER MY MOUTH. **

**SHE WHISPERED IN MY EAR AGAIN **

**"NOW, LOOK AT ERIC'S CAR IN **

**3**

**2**

**1."**

**AND WE ALL LOOKED AT ERIC'S CAR.**

**"NOW I'LL INSTRUCT EDWARD IN MY HEAD." ALICE SAID.**

**"BELLA, LOVE, LET'S GO INSIDE." EDWARD SUGGESTED.**

**"BELLA, JUMP ON HIM." ALICE WHISPERED, AGAIN, WITHOUT MOVING HER LIPS.**

**I JUMPED INTO THE AIR LIKE ALICE SAID AND HE CAUGHT ME AND HELD ME.**

**"BELLA?" HE QUESTIONED ME.**

**"GOOD, BELLA, SAY COME HERE." ALICE SAID.**

**"COME HERE." I SAID.**

**HE BENT HIS HEAD DOWN AND I PRENTENDED TO WHISPER  
SOMETHING TO HIM AND ALL THREE OF US LAUGHED.**

**"IT WILL WORK." ALICE SAID CONFIDENTLY.**

**"NOW, PUT YOUR ARMS AROUND EDWARD'S NECK**

**AND WRAP YOUR LEGS AROUND HIM AND THEN KISS."**

**ALICE SAID.**

**I PUT MY**

**ARMS AROUND EDWARD'S NECK AND HE REPOSITIONED ME**

**SO MY LEGS WERE WRAPED AROUND HIS BODY. HE HELD MY**

**WAIST AND PULLED ME CLOSER TO HIM. WE THEN STARTED TO KISS.**

**"EDWARD, YOU'LL BE SPENDING THE NIGHT TOO, ARRENT YOU?" I ASKED.**

**"IF YOU WANT ME TO, LOVE." EDWARD REPLIED.**

**"COME ON." I REPLIED.**

**EDWARD RAN UP THE STAIRS AND INTO MY HOUSE WHILE I WAS KISSING HIM.**

**ALICE ROLLED HER EYES AND SAID, "THOSE TWO NEVER STOP GOING AT IT." AND SHUT THE DOOR.**

**EDWARD CARRIED ME TO MY COUCH AND WE SAT**

**DOWN, STILL KISSING.**

**EDWARD SUDDENLY STIFFINED AND LOOKED AT ALICE.**

**I COULD SEE THAT SHE WAS HAVING A VISION.**

**EDWARD LOOKED AT ME AND SMILED.**

**ALICE THEN SAID, **

**"BELLA, WE HAVE A PROBLEM."**

**"WHAT, ALICE?" I ASKED**

**"WELL, ERIC CALLED MIKE AND TOLD HIM THAT EDWARD AND YOU WERE GOING AT IT AND THAT**

**HE WAS SPENDING THE NIGHT. MIKE TOLD HIM TO COME IN AND STEAL YOU AWAY FROM EDWARD**

**AND HE'S GOING TO COME IN AND ASK YOU ON A DATE TONIGHT. EDWARD WILL HANDLE EVERYTHING. YOU **

**GUYS JUST NEED TO LOOK THE PART. BELLA, GO PUT ON THAT LITTLE STRAPLESS LACY BLUE BRA AND PANTIES SET. EDWARD, TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT AND WRAP BELLA IN THE BLUE SHEET I PUT IN HER CLOSET.**

**DON'T FORGET TO MESS UP EACH OTHER'S HAIR!" SHE SAID.**

**EDWARD THEN PULLED ME UPSTAIRS TO ME ROOM.**

**"EDWARD, YOU MAY WANT TO TURN AROUND..." I SAID**

**"WILL DO, BELLA." HE REPLIED.**

**CHANGED INTO MY LITTLE OUTFIT AS FAST AS I COULD. EDWARD, SENSING I WAS**

**FINNISHED, TURNED AROUND TO ADMIRE ME. YEA, LIKE THERE'S ANYTHING TO ADMIRE...**

**"ERIC'S DOWNSTAIRS WAITING ON YOUR COUCH FOR US LOVE." EDWARD SAID, WRAPPING THE SHEET **

**AROUND ME.**

**"ALRIGHT THEN, LET'S GO FACE THE DEMOND THAT IS ERIC." I SAID.**

**--AFTER ERIC LEAVES--**

**"THANKS FOR GIVING UP YOUR CHAIR, ALICE." I SAID.**

**"DON'T MENTION IT, BELLS" ALICE REPLIED.**

**"EDWARD, WHAT WAS ERIC THINKING ABOUT TO GET YOU TO PICK ME UP?" I ASKED.**

**"HE WANTED TO TRIP YOU SO YOUR SHEET WOULD FALL OFF." EDWARD REPLIED, DISGUSTED.**

**"I THINK I'LL CALL ANGELA TO SEE IF SHE WANTS TO COME." I SAID.**

**"SURE BELLA, I HOPE SHE DOES. YOU NEED TO HAVE HUMAN FRIENDS TOO." ALICE REPLIED.**

**ANGELA'S POV**

**"BYE, BEN, THANKS FOR THE RIDE." I SAID AS I WALKED INTO MY HOUSE.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT EVERYONE AT SCHOOL IS GOING TO TRY TO BREAK INTO BELLA'S HOUSE**

**TO GET TO GO TO THAT SLEEPOVER. IT'S MOST LIKELY JUST HER, ALICE, AND ROSALIE. I DO WANT **

**TO GO, I'M JUST NOT GOING TO FORCE MY COMPANY ON BELLA,THOUGH. I'LL GO LISTEN TO MUSIC.**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**AT ANGELA'S HOUSE, SHE WENT UP TO HER ROOM TO PUT HEADPHONES ON.**

**RIIINGGG**

**RIIINGGG**

**RIIINGGG**

**THE PHONE RANG, BUT SHE COULDN'T HEAR IT. IT WAS BELLA, TRYING TO GET TO ANGELA**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

GIRLS ONLY

_CULLENGIRL88_

_A/N-OK, ALICE, ROSALIE, AND BELLA ARE HAVING A SLEEPOVER AND WILL KEEP THE CULLEN BOYS AND THE INHABITANTS OF FORKS OUT AT __ALL COSTS __ BUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE BOYS MAKE UP A PLAN TO GET IN? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE DESPERATE GIRLS OF FORKS HIGH SENIOR CLASS BUST IN? WHY IS ANGELA OF ALL PEOPLE WITH THEM? SET AT SCHOOL DURING ECLIPSE WITHOUT JACOB, STUPID WOLF. VICTORIA IS IN ANCHORAGE, AFTER THE DENALI COVEN, THEY DON'T KNOW IT THOUGH. SEATTLE IS SAFE!! NO, I'M NOT WRITING ABOUT VICTORIA ATTACKING TANYA'S COVEN. THE POINT IS, VICTORIA ISN'T AFTER BELLA, AND IS NOT IN SEATTLE. NO WOLVES! AT ALL NOT JUST NO JACOB!_

OH, ROSALIE LIKES BELLA NOW!

BELLA'S POV

"HMM, SHE DIDN'T ANSWER." I SAID.

I LOOKED AT ALICE, SHE WAS HAVING A VISION.

"WHAT IS IT, ALICE?" I ASKED

"WELL, BELLA, ANGELA WANTS TO COME TO YOUR SLEEPOVER. SHE DOESN'T WANT TO FORCE

HERSELF ON YOU LIKE THOSE OTHER GIRLS YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT."

WELL, I THOUGHT.

"WHY DIDN'T SHE ANSWER THE PHONE?"

"BECAUSE SHE WAS LISTENING TO MUSIC."

HUH, "MAYBE I SHOULD GO OVER TO HER HOUSE AND ASK HER." I SAID

"THAT'S A GOOD IDEA. BELLA." ALICE SAID.

"ROSALIE IS ALMOST HERE IN HER BMW, BELLA, YOU AND ALICE CAN GO IN HER CAR TO

ASK ANGELA. EMMETT, JASPER, AND I PROMISED CARLISLE THAT WE WOULD GO HUNTING

WITH HIM." EDWARD SAID.

"TELL ESME HI FOR ME, OK." I SAID.

"WILL DO BELLA, SEE YOU LATER TONIGHT." EDWARD SAID AS HE KISSED ME ON THE FOREHEAD.

"BYE EDWARD." I SAID AS HE DISAPPEARED. I KNEW HE COULD HEAR ME.

"ALICE, CAN HE STILL HEAR ME?" I ASKED.

"YES BELLA, JUST SPEAK UP A BIT." SHE REPLIED.

"LOVE YOU!" I SAID, LOUDLY.

10 SECONDS LATER, AFTER ALICE DRAGGED ME TO THE WINDOW, EDWARD APPEARED.

"LOVE YOU TOO, BELLA!" HE YELLED.

I WAVED AND HE WAVED BACK.

THEN HE TURNED AROUND AND RAN INTO THE WOODS.

I SIGHED AND SAT DOWN ON THE COUCH.

"ROSALE IS TURNING THE CORNER, BELLA, TIME TO GO GET ANGELA." ALICE SAID.

- 3 MINUTES LATER-

"OH MY GOSH!" ALICE YELLED.

"WHAT IS IT!" ROSE AND I YELLED AT THE SAME TIME.

"ROSE, FLOOR IT!" ALICE YELLED.

"WAIT, WHAT, WHY??" I YELLED, CONFUSED.

"WE'RE GOING TO SEATTLE!" ALICE YELLED. "THEY GOT A NEW SHIPMENT OF JEANS AT HOLLISTER!

THE CUTEST STYLE OF JEANS EVER IS THERE RIGHT NOW!"

I JUST LOOKED AT HER.

"WHAT, THEY WILL FIT THE THREE OF US PERFECTLY, AND I'M PICKING UP A PAIR OF JEANS

FOR ANGELA, TOO. LIKE, PARTY FAVORS..." ALICE SAID.

SHE HAD ANOTHER VISION.

"OH, THEY FIT HER LIKE A DREAM TOO!" ALICE EXCLAIMED.

"WE HAVE TO BUY THEM ALL!" ROSALIE YELLED.

"UMM, GUYS, SINCE THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A TRIP TO PICK UP ANGELA, SHOULDN'T WE PICK HER UP?"

I ASKED.

"THERE'S NO TIME, BELLA. WE'LL PICK HER UP ON THE WAY BACK." ALICE SAID.

ALICE HAD YET ANOTHER VISION

"OH MY GOSH! ROSALIE, THEY HAVE THE CUTEST TOPS TO MATCH!" ALICE YELLED.

I TUNED THEM OUT THE REST OF THE TIME. I JUST STARED OUT MY WINDOW THINKING

OF MY OWN PERSONAL SUPERMAN-GREEK-GOD-OF-A-VAMPIRE-BOYFRIEND, EDWARD.

ON THE WAY HOME

HOW LONG WERE WE IN THERE? IT FELT LIKE HOURS!

WELL, LET'S SEE...

I'M SURE WE SPENT ABOUT 3 HOURS IN HOLLISTER...

WHY ISN'T ANGELA HERE?

OH LORD...

"HEY ALICE, ROSALIE, CAN WE PICK UP ANGELA NOW?" I ASKED. I HOPED WE COULD. I WANT TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH HER!

"UM, BELLA, ANGELA ISN'T HOME. SHE WENT WITH BEN TO LA BELLA ITALIA IN PORT ANGELES. SORRY." ALICE SAID. SHE STARTED POUTING. NO FAIR! SHE KNOWS WHAT THAT DOES TO ME! GRRR...

"OK, HOW ABOUT WHEN SHE GETS BACK THEN WE CAN GO GET HER." I SAID. TRYING NOT TO FREAK OUT AND GO ALL NINJA ON ALICE, KNOWING I WOULD GET HURT.

"THAT SOUNDS VERY REASONABLE, BELLA, AND I AGREE." ROSALIE STATED.

"ALRIGHT. NOW, DO YOU WANT TO HEAR ABOUT WHAT'S GOING DOWN OR NOT?"ALICE INQUIRED.

"YES!!" ROSALIE AND I BOTH SCREAMED.

"ALRIGHT, THE GUYS ARE GOING TO JOIN THE OTHER FORKS GUYS, EDWARD WANTS TO DO THIS SO HE CAN ANNOY THEM BY GIVING THEM A DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF YOUR ENTIRE HOUSE. HE'LL SPEND ABOUT 5 MINUTES DESCRIBING YOUR BED ALONE. IT GETS TYLER SO WORKED UP HE WILL HAVE TO LEAVE. IT'S SO HILLARIOUS! ANYWAY, THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO COME AND DEMAND ENTRY, BUT ROSALIE AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM. THEY ALL SHOW UP AT EXACTLY THE SAME TIME. EDWARD CATCHES MIKE NEWTON CRAWLING INTO YOUR ROOM AND FOLLOWS HIM AND FINDS HIM DOING WEIRD THINGS AND PUNCHES HIM. HUMAN STRENGTH OF COURSE. THAT'S ALL I SHALL SAYETH." ALICE EXPLAINED.

oh lord...

NEXT CHAPTER- THE CULLEN BOYS PLAN DURING THE HUNT.

**so sorry for making you wait. i got discouraged. i now realize why reviews help all of you. so sorry, again. next chapter soon!! i'm working on it now. it will be lowercase! no bold! what you all prefer...**

**cullen girl 88**


End file.
